


You Dated Who?!

by DisneyPrincessXX



Series: The Adventures of Aaliyah Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrincessXX/pseuds/DisneyPrincessXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaliyah Black has a problem. She can't seem to keep a boyfriend for more than 9 months. But it's not her fault. Her and her brother were cursed by a evil witch when they were babies so they wouldn't be able to be with someone longer than 9 months unless it was their soulmate. The thing is, how will Aaliyah know who her soul-mate is if she can't seem to keep a boyfriend and every time she thinks he's her soul-mate, he's not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dated Who?!

**Author's Note:**

> Same story I had before but instead the first chapter is finished. I had to delete the whole story because it wouldn't update the amount of words I had so I had to delete the story and re-upload it.  
> 

You've heard of Sirius Black right? And you've heard of Neville Longbottom right? Well everything you think you know about them is a lie. Why you ask? Because Aaliyah Black is living proof of everything you don't know. Who's a Aaliyah Black you ask? Well read below to find out just who she is.

Aaliyah Black isn't an only child. Oh no she's not. She's the half twin-sister of Neville Longbottom. How you ask? Well when her mother Alice Longbottom was trying to get pregnant with her husband Frank Longbottom, Aaliyah's father Sirius Black asked Alice and Frank if Alice could be a surrogate for him.  They agreed and the rest was history. Now I know what you're thinking "but that still doesn't explain how their twins?" Well that's simple. Once Alice got pregnant with Sirius' baby, she also found out that she was pregnant with her husband's baby. Now there's one more piece of information that none of the books mentioned about Neville Longbottom and that would that he has a curse on him. Well on him and Aaliyah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm re-writing this whole chapter because my writing techniques have changed.


End file.
